Dog Gone!
by englishteacups
Summary: /Set before Kakashi Gaiden/ Obito proves to his mom that he CAN ne a ninja. Can't think of any more to say. But there's slight ObiRin friendship if you see it that way. Please R&R! Oneshot!


**A/N:** Yes, I am bored today. So I decided to make this random oneshot. Well, this is a fanfiction about how Obito met Rin… okay, maybe a bit ObiRin. This is set **before** _Kakashi Gaiden_ which means that Obito is still alive here. I wasn't supposed to post this since this is crappy. Anyway, please say what you think and review. It will be much appreciated, trust me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**DOG-GONE!**

"But mom!" a boy with ruffled hair and goggles whined as his mother dragged him at the sidewalks. "I don't want to train with dad! I want to train at the Ninja Academy!"

"That issue is closed, Obito!" his mom said without facing him. "You will train with your father whether you like it or not. You're just going to hurt yourself when you study at the academy."

"But—" he mumbled.

"No buts, mister!" his mom cut him off. "You're still not prepared in the world of ninjas. Now shut your trap before—"

"AAAAH!!"

Mrs. Uchiha's sermon was interrupted when both of them heard a girl scream as she was being chased by a bunch of bulldogs. Obito, seeing that this is an opportunity to prove his worth, shook from her mother's grasp and ran to help her.

"Obito Uchiha!" his mother yelled. "Come back here this instant!"

"Don't worry, mom!" he winked as he ran off. "I'll show you! I can be a ninja too!"

With those words on his heart, Obito gathered up all his guts and tried to follow the dogs. As soon as he was sure of his position behind the canines, he removed his goggles and threw it to the dogs. The goggles knocked one of the dogs, and they all turned their attention at Obito. Obito, on the other hand, gulped when he saw the daunting, dreadful faces of the canine demons and shivered as he slowly took steps back.

"Umm… nice doggies…" he grinned nervously as he stepped backward. "Good doggies…"

Nonetheless, the angry dogs still looked at him evilly as they growled. They ran towards Obito as he cowered in fear. Hey, give the guy a break! No one warned him how scary dogs can be.

He stayed still in his place, shivering in panic as the dogs continued running in his direction. Although he was afraid, he knew that he should face them. He has to prove to his mom that he's no weakling. So, he gathered up his remaining guts and tried to face them, still cowering in fear.

"P-P-Pick on s-s-someone y-your own s-size…" he stuttered as he tried to keep as straight face. Well, he tried.

This time, the dogs charged towards him as he tried to stand tall and keep himself together. Realizing that he can't fight his fears anymore, he closed his eyes and trembled in his place. When he didn't feel any biting or attacking towards him, he slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised, seeing that one of the dogs was holding his goggles with its mouth. The other dogs were wagging their tails as they smiled at him.

"W-What just happened?" Obito scratched his head in confusion. Then he smiled as he finally got the message. "Oh, I get it! Fetch!"

The dogs barked in glee, as if they understood what Obito just said. Obito looked around and picked a stick. He threw it towards the park as the dogs ran away to find it.

"Well, that was convenient." He mumbled to himself. "I thought I was dog food there."

When he turned to see if the girl was okay, he was surprised when the girl was staring right into his face. His face became crimson red when he saw her. He knew that her face was _perfect_.

"_Wow, she's pretty!"_ he thought as he looked at her. _"Brown hair, hazel eyes, purple cheek marks… She's beautiful."_

"Umm… I would like to thank you earlier." The girl said as she turned to her feet. "That was pretty nice of you to help."

"Umm… I… umm…" Obito stammered as he stared at her enchanting face. He was totally lost in her beauty.

"By the way, I'm Rin." She told her as she raised her hand, waiting for a handshake. "And you are?"

"Oh, me?!" Obito shook his head as he grabbed Rin's hand and shook it. "I'm Obito! Uchiha Obito! Nice meeting you, Rin-chan!"

"Nice meeting you too, Obito-kun." She smiled at him.

Then suddenly, Obito's mom appeared at the scene. She smiled as she approached the two children.

"There you are, Obito!" his mom said. "I was looking all over for you. Are you hurt? Where are the dogs?"

"Mom, I told you! I took care of the dogs." he winked at her. "I saved Rin-chan here from trouble."

"Hai!" Rin nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that, Obito." His mom smiled at him.

"So… that makes me qualified for the Ninja Academy, right?" Obito asked her.

"Hmm, let's talk it with your dad." His mom told him. "I'm sure we can reserve you a seat or two."

"ALRIGHT!" Obito jumped up and down. "Ninja Academy, here I come!"

"That's great, Obito-kun." Rin smiled at him. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the classes."

"You're going to the academy too?" Obito's eyes widened. "That's great!"

"Hold your horses, Obito!" his mom laughed. "I said you still have to talk it with your dad. It's still not sure."

"But you just said you were sure!" Obito pouted.

"Oh Obito, you're such a pushover!" his mom laughed as Rin giggled.

"Hmmph!" Obito turned and crossed his arms. "Very funny, you two. Very funny."

**END**

**A/N:** So… how was it? Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading this. Ja ne!


End file.
